Beautiful Always
by Sara-KatieGrissom
Summary: Shows how Sara and Grissom's life was before Sara came to Las Vegas and also their life as a couple. Secrets will unfold and pasts will be uncovered.The mystery lives surrounding Sara Sidle and Gil Grissom will be revealed!
1. The Meeting

In my stories Sara and Gris meet in 1990 which will give them a friendship of 16 years at the end of "Way to Go" You'll also find that in theflashbacks before Sara came to Las Vegasand when they become a couple, hecalls her "Beautiful Girl", alsowhen they find out that they're expecting as baby, Sara's middle name will be meantioned as "Katelyn" it willbe significant to the baby's name.

Beautiful Always

1990 Harvard

Sara Sidle ran down the hallway. She was late for a seminar and she was never late. What a pain it

was to have your power go out in the middle of the day. She kept considering on weather or not to

move into a dorm. Roommate? No way, she couldn't stand the idea of sharing a room with a

person! Rounding a corner she slammed into a man and papers and files flew everywhere. The

voice was smooth and not angry, but in concern. "Watch where you're going Beautiful Girl" he said.

Sara looked at him and he looked at her. 'This woman was beautiful, no not woman, girl. She was

young…very young. How was she in college? Her eyes were…just beautiful and deep, drawing him

in.' Sara just sat there looking at him. 'Who was he? He was just like no one else, his eyes like

water crystals, blue and soft. He showed concern when she least expected it' "Hi" that's all she

could say. He offered he a hand and she accepted it. "What is your name" he asked softly. "Sara"

was heard. He smiled at her "Is it just Sara or does a last name go with it?" Sara just smiled before

talking again. "Sidle... S-I-D-L-E and there's no H on the end of my name, so do you have a name

or is just Mr. John Doe" she shot at him. He laughed and no one besides his mother had ever made

him laugh. "Gil Grissom, I'm a doctor in Entomology" he shot back at her. This girl was good and

had humor. "so how old are you, you don't seem like a college student?" he continued and Sara said

polite but plainly. "I'm 19, I graduated at age 16 in the class of '87'". 'Can she really be that smart?

She has humor, smart and could light up aroom when she entered it.' He knew he'd hav to keep her

around for a long while


	2. Questions and the Address

Questions and the Address

He looked at her with a smile as she bent down and started picking up papers. "You don't have

to do that Ms. Sidle." he plainly said. " I was the one running so I should, Dr. Grissom my I ask

why you are walking in the opposite direction of the seminar class you are to be in?" She

questioned as he bent down to help her. "It's tomorrow, Ms. Sidle it's Tuesday not Wednesday

and it was moved to Room 116 instead of 213" Sara looked at him and smiled. "It's Sara, I

prefer not to be called Ms. Sidle. Since I made a mess and have questioned like a police

officer, would you like to join me for coffee Dr. Grissom?" Sara nicely asked and he nodded. "

call me Grissom and can I take a rain check, I'm late for a meeting?" asking. Sara smiled "here

is my address and phone number" '1525 Sunset Ln. Apt. 2D, (541) 335-2515' was written on

a piece of paper and she handed it to him. She felt so stupid, she had made him late for a

meeting, ran into him and came on the wrong day for his seminar. Could Grissom be that

understanding and be that nice to take time not just run off. He looked at her before leaving, "It

was good to meet you Beautiful Girl" and with that he walked away. The seminar should be

interesting and so should the rain check. Sara went to the library and sat down. Hours later a

hand on her shoulder made him turn around; Grissom. She smiled and stood up, he motioned

for her sit and he sat as well. "what are you reading" he asked and Sara pushed the book to

him. 'Forensic Entomology' was the title. "I figure I should learn ahead of time" she quietly said

and he smiled. "Have any questions ahead of time?" he looked at her. She smiled and they

began talking.


	3. Thoughts

A little note: After seeing Sara attacked Grissom can't handle knowing that in one second he could loose Sara, so he sits down and goes over his priorites...#1 on his list is Sara. He decides to cross that line of asking her out. Be reminded that he is still her boss!

Thoughts

2005, Post Committed

Sara starred as Brass took Nurse McKay away. A hand was laid on her shoulder and a

smooth voice said "I'll drive you home Beautiful Girl" Sara justnodded her head as she thought

'Did he just call me that? He hasn't called me Beautiful Girl since...since Christmas of 1999, the

last Christmas we spent together in Boston! I remember every year he'd come to either Boston

or to San Francisco, when he came to San Francisco, we'd drive to Boston and spend

Christmas together. Maybe I'm imagining it' as her thoughts wondered. She turned to him and

asked "What did you call me?" He gently smiled and took her hand "Beautiful Girl, I know it's

been a few years..." she cut him off with "6, why now" He began rubbing her hand while

continuing " I think it's time I open up to you like I was years ago when we met" Sara starred at

him in concern and asked " What did they slip you in there...gas or funny pills?" A small smile

crepped across his face and a sound resembling a laugh escaped his mouth "Sara, my beautiful

girl...we need to talk, but not here!" Sara starred as she thought ' Gris you just sounded like my

mother when she gave that talk on sex afterI had my first period. Knowing you anything could

come out of your mouth. He said "my beautiful girl" so it could be just between the two of us,

right? Is it about a date? God I hope so, but he told Lurie he couldn't take the risk! Maybe

almost loosing me changed his mind!' so she instantly said "At my apartment". He let go of her

hand and she gave him her gap-tooth smile, he in turn said "There's the smile I love to see... My

beautiful girl"


	4. Confessions and the Photo Album

Note: This will be a long chapter, secrets of their past and also personal will come out.

Confessions and the Photo Album

They walked into Sara's apartment dripping wet, Grissom had his 'car bag' with him.

"Bathroom's there, I'm going to go change" she said walking to her bedroom. She grabbed a

pair of jeans and a shirt. Once Grissom had changed into his clothes, he looked at Sara's

bookcase. He noticed books on physics, criminal behavior, forensics and a photo album. He

expected to find pictures of her family but instead of them two. 'The Best Years of My Life,

1990-1999' was on the front, he opened it to find the many pictures he had expected her to

loose, throw away or forget. He expected that the memories they had gained over that 9 year

period to be thrown out after how he had treated her over the last 5 years. "Thought I'd throw

them out after how you treated me? Thing you told me once was...keep what you have while it

lasts. If those are the only memories I had while we were friends than I'm keeping them." she

said coming over. " I've treated you so badly the last 5 years Beautiful Girl, I can't find a way to

say sorry." with regret of how he had treated her. "Just say 'sorry' andI can forgive you. Damn

Grissom... it's not that hard. You know that's the one thing you've never done.. is to say sorry."

she threw out. "I'm sorry Sara... is it too late for a chance with you" He whispered to her and

Sara smiled "I forgive you Gris and it's not too late, let's sit down." Taking the photo album, she

placed it down and took his hand. They sat down and she looked at him, "I heard what you

told Lurie that night, it gave me closure knowing you cared and loved me, but you couldn't risk

it all. I understood that and moved on...till you gave me that look one day. It was the look you

gave me when wefriends all those years ago. Then your voice came back to the same it was all

those years ago. That thought came back and so did that hope, the thought and hope that you'd

take a chance and be with me. What about you?" she said. " Almost loosing you last night was

tha final wall breaking, the first was Debbie Marlin...it took me a week to realize that you were

alive and around me. After I did realized it I just wanted to take you into my arms and never let

you go, I can't loose you Sara...you get me through each day and you're also the reason why I

stay late, to see you sleep. You sleep on the breakroom couch and it reminds me of years ago,

you look beautiful when you sleep...hey" she slapped him. "I look like crap when I sleep" she

said and he grabbed her. He held her to him and Sara snuggled closer to him. "You were my

life and you didn't know it. I love you Sara" he said and Sara began to cry. "Sara, Honey

what's wrong? What did I say wrong?" He asked as he looked at her. "Nothing...you said

everything right."wiping away her tears "I love you too" adding before starting to cry again. He

held her till she stopped crying. He never thought he'd have the love of his life in his arms again.

Sara calmed down and picked up the photo album. Flipping to the first page, they looked at it.

After getting to the 5th page Grissom made a comment "We proved pigs can fly there" Sara

laughed about what he said. "You called me down from Boston on spring break to help prove

how a pig can go 50 ft. in the air from a truck wreck on the top of a hill and than land at the

bottom 100 ft from the bottom of the hill. You praticly called me from Boston when you could

to help with a theroy...intil you got transfered here and than you came to see me. Afraid

Catherine would get jealeous of me?" she asked with a smirk. "She knew about you when she

found the picture I had of you in my office." he replied. "So that's why she was so hostile

towards me in the beginning. I think she has a thing for you." He shook his head and looked at

her "Only you are for me Beautiful Girl" Sara smiled and said "Not even Sofia?" He decided to

make it clear to her so Grissom took her chin in his thumb and index fingers, pulling her to him

and he kissed her. Sara welcomed the kiss and it lasted a long while, after separating the two

sat going over their past memories while trying to wonder what their future together would hold.


	5. Sidle Grissom

Note: This Chapter turns the season a little, Sidle will actually be kept secret by both Grissom and Sara because of their tricks. Grissom picked the name.

Sidle Grissom

The two fell asleep later in each other's arms, Grissom was awakened by a phone. He gently

woke Sara up, "Sara, wake up." Sara just opened her eyes and looked at him, soon noticing

the ringing phone. "Hello"as she answered it. 'Is this Sara Sidle?' someone on the other end

asked. 'Yes, who is this?' Sara asked quietly. 'This is Donna Philips, I'm with Social Services in

San Francisco. I'm requesting that you come down. I can't give you all the details Ms. Sidle but

I can say that your mother is dead.' Sara was shocked and replied 'I'll be down soon' with that

Sara hung up. "Sweetie?" Grissom looked at her. "I need to go to San Francisco, my mother

died" she said looking at him. "How long Sweetie?" he asked rubbing her arm. "I don't know,

come with me please?" He looked at her and smiled. "I'll have Catherine watch Greg and

Sofia.".

San Francisco, 2 days later

The two walked into Social Services and was met by Donna Philips, "Hello Ms. Sidle, I'm

Donna" she said politely. "Sara and this my boyfriend Gil Grissom" Sara replied. "Come with

me and I'll explain, this is a shock but it's true. The reason you're mother died is due to giving

birth to your baby sister, Laura Faith Sidle." Donna said and Sara looked at Grissom. "my

sister?" escaped Sara's mouth. "Yes and she's right here" as they walked into a small cubical.

"We have tried to find you for about three weeks. Your sister is a month and a half" She

continued a she picked up a one month old. Grissom smiled at the baby , he took her from

Donna "Hello" he said and the baby smiled. Sara did the same, her sister looked like her;

brown eyes and brunette hair. "I ask this to adult siblings, would you like to adopt her?" Donna

asked so gently. "What of her father?" as Sara looked at Donna. "Facing jail time, he was a

guard at the prison" she replied. "What do you think Honey?" Sara asked looking at Grissom.

"Can we change her name?" looking at Donna. "Through adoption" Donna replied. Even after

only being together one night, the two were ready to move on. That little girl had changed every

thing.

Las Vegas, 3 weeks later

Grissom and Sara sat with Grissom's only family he had living in Las Vegas, two cousins. Leana

and Bryan Jason, they were from his mother's side. Bryan was a judge that Grissom went to

time to time. "The adoption of Laura Faith Sidle is now lawfully being signed over to Gil

Grissom." he said as he signed the papers, the two did too."The name change of Laura Faith

Sidle is now lawfully being changed to Sidle Kathleen Grissom" Bryan said and signed the

document, Sara and Grissom did too. At the end Grissom looked at the love of his life and their

daughter. In one day a little girl had changed their life, so what's next?


	6. Disagreements and the Name Game

Note: This story corresponds with "Bite Me", remember how they were kinda keeping a distance, it was just a minor disagreement.

The Disagreement and the Name Game

3 hours before shift, What Happened

Sara sat feeding Sidle when Grissom came in with his laptop. They were looking for a house,

Sara smiled at him. "You know, we could get a single story, I don't mind." she said and

Grissom looked at her. " I thought we decided on a two story?" as he scaned the laptop.

"Honey, we need something we can afford, we only have enough for a house ranging between

450,000 to 650,000. Just what we can afford will be fine." saying as she picked up Sidle's food

and spoon. Giving the 6 month old a small toy to play with while she washed her bowl and

spoon. "Sara, Beautiful Girl, our agreement was a two story" he said as Sara picked up Sidle.

"Gris...I don't care, fine what ever" as she walked out with their daughter. Sara went upstairs to

Sidle's room and got her cleaned up. Grissom stood outside Sidle's room and listened to Sara

talking." Daddy's sometimes pig-headed so it's hard to talk to him. Hell if it was easy to... then

we'd be married6 years ago and you'd have sisters and brothers!" she let a smile emerge as she

finished dressing Sidle. "You know what, me and daddy may fight, but we'll never leave you or

each other...especially you. You know what my little butterfly...I love you and daddy" picking

up Sidle."Let's go see Aunt Sendy" as she put Sidle in her carseat. Sara buckled her up and

grabbed the newly stocked diaper bag, picking her up, Sara left the room. Grissom found Sara

putting their daughter inher car. "Sara I found a house, two actually. Pick which one" hading her

two papers. Sara looked at them , one was a one story and the other was a two story. He

decided to let her decide, "So, which is it?" he asked gently. A smile began to show, she

hugged him and helooked her. "You are so...so pig-headed but sweet at the same time" she

smiled before continuing "Which do you want?". They agreed on the two story and set off in

separate cars. Grissom went to the lab andSara took Sidle to Grissom's cousin's, Sendy

Grissom was his father's niece. Sendy moved to Las Vegas around the time Grissom did.

Sendy watched Sidle while the two worked, she and Sara got along nicely. Once dropping

Sidle off, Sara went to the lab. It was a new thing for the team to arrive an hour early and eat

dinner together. The topic of the nightwaschildrens' names, "Sara your turn, if you had a

daughter, whta would you name her?" Catherine asked. That was easy for Sara, she had a

daughter, "I'd name her Sidle, strange but meaning full, if I became a single mom than I'd name

her Kathleen." Sara said smoothly. "Grissom it's your turn" Warrick said but Nick cut in "I

already know what he'd name his daughter... he'd name her Sara, right?" Grissom looked at

Sara and smiled "Yes I would Nick." he replied. "That is wrong, what about Catherine?"

Catherine asked and Sara smiled. "Since meeting Sara, I told myself that if I ever had a

daughter, I'd name her Sara Catherine Grissom, after you both." he replied. "But why Sara

first?" she continued. "Maybe because it's his choice." Sara said to her. "Alright, boys now,

Grissom you're up" Warrick said and Grissom thought "Gil Grissom Jr." he replied. "Sara

you're next" Nick said and Sara thought "Gilber Nickolas Sidle or whatever name as my last

name. Since meeting Gris, I said I'd use his name for my son. Thanks by the way for using my

name" Sara said. "You're welcome and I'm honored" he replied. Sara smiled and looked up as

Brass came in "Ready guys, 419 at residence" Brass said and they all started throwing things

away to get to work. Grissom looked at Sara as she grabbed her stuff. " Nice save" he

whispered on the way out. "Well It's the truth." She said before wisking away to get her kit. he

smiled at Sara, his Sara and mother of his child; atleast she was if not by law.


	7. Judge, Rings and Baby Words

Note: This chapter comes right after "Pirates of the Third Reich" Sara was out there since Grissom went and saw him hugging Heather so it'll bring up a small problem, but turns out ok. Also, Grissom and Sara have been together for 10 months now and this is their second personal problem. Theirpersonal problemsare small and never over something big till now. Enjoy

Judge,Rings and Baby Words

Sara got out of the car, she had driven with Brass to the scene. The first thing she saw was

Grissom holding Heather.'How dare he,I'm his fiancee and mother of his child. Sidle, oh God. I

made a promise to her, but this is... is he even thinking of Sidle and me?' her thoughts were

going overboard. Grissom looked up as Brass took Heather only to see Sara, she was shaking

her head as if saying 'Don't you even try'. Grissom watched as Sara got into his Crime Lab car.

She drove off without a word and left him stunned. Once Grissom got to the lab and into his

office, he found an envelope on his desk saying 'Gil' Grissom opened it to find a letter and

Sara's engagement ring.

Dear Grissom,

Things change and so do people, but you don't. You made a promise and broke it, Sidle is at Sendy's house and I'll be gone. My stuff as well, I took leave and when I return I will only be seeing youat work and every so often to see mydaughter. Our lifetogether is over, I'm sorry. I will always love you, but I can't live with you knowingyou don't think of me and Sidle before touching another woman the way you did. I'll always be the woman you met 15 years ago and mother of your daughter. I won't take Sidle from you, it would be wrong and I can't bear to hurt you like that. I love you and always will.

Sara

Grissom looked at his watch and sat down. He picked up the engagement ring, they had been

engaged2 months and trying to get pregnant for3 but had no success. Where would Sara go?

She didn't have an apartment, they shared a house so where would she go? He looked at the

picture on his desk of Sara. It was of them in Boston at Christmas, Sidle was with them.

Boston Park, 24 hours later

Sara stood on a still snowy hill, remembering the Christmas they had. He had proposed on the

same exact spot to her on Christmas Eve. A voice made her turn "I'm sorry Honey" she turned

to see Grissom with Sidle, Bryan and Father Thomas; her former priest when she went to

church during college. "Can sorry fix it, can it really Grissom?" she asked and Grissom went

over to her. "Sara, Beautiful Girl, I'm sorry and I was thinking of you and Sidle. I was telling

myself that we would never loose our children and we'd never go through what Heather was

going through, I need you in my life Sara. You are my life, you and Sidle. Can you forgive me?"

he asked and Sara wiped the tear off his cheek. "Promise never to do that again and I can"

Sara said and he shook his head yes. "Why is Bryan and Father Thomas here?" she questioned

and Father Thomas stepped up. "Gil asked that you two be married on this spot today, right

now." Sara smiled as she looked at Grissom. "If you'll let us" he added. Sara shook her head

and hugged him. Father Thomas came near them and looked at the two, " Sara repeat after me,

I, Sara Katelyn Sidle, take you, Gilbert ArthurGrissom, to be my husband. I promise to be true

to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the

days of my life." Father Thomas asked. " I, Sara Katelyn Sidle, take you, Gil Grissom, to be

my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I

will love you and honor you all the days of my life." she said perfectly. "Gil repeat after me, I,

Gilbert Arthur Grissom, take you, Sara Katelyn Sidle, to be my wife. I promise to be true to

you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the

days of my life." Grissom did the same with ease. Bryan handed the each a ring while holding

Sidle. It was the only step they had take for the wedding, was to get their wedding bands. Sara

hadwhite gold with 6 small diamonds in it to match her engagement ring, Grissom's was

plainwhite gold. " Sara repeat after me, With this ring, I thee wed" Father Thomas asked of her

and Sara did, "With this ring, I thee wed" she said sliding the ring on his finger. "Gil repeat after

me, With this ring, I thee wed" Father Thomas repeated and Grissom complied " With this ring,

I thee wed" he said sliding the ringon her finger and soon pulled her engagement ring out of her

pocket, sliding it on as well. " You may kiss your wife" Father Thomas said and Grissom kissed

his new wife. Sidle somehow knowing her parents were excited, clapped her hands before

popping out "dada". They all turned and Sara looked at her daughter. "Did she say dada?" Sara

asked her husband. "I think she did" Bryan replied as Grissom took Sidle. "Sidle... What did

you say?" he asked and again she replied "dada". Sara and Grissom hadwhat they wanted...

each other, their daughter, a job, house, two dogs and finally a marriage.


	8. Wish Granted Baby!

This story goes with "I Like To Watch", You know how Sara comes into the episode near the middle, well this is why.

Wish Granted... Baby!

The usual routine was going on at the Grissom house, Sara and Grissom just go in from the lab, 3

day case hadn't helpped. Sidle was playing with some type of toy Grissom had bought in Boston

after Sara and him had gotten married and at the time, Sidle 's legal adoption by Sara was pending.

Sara came downstairs after changing, but had her wedding band and engagement ring on. She went

into Grissom's office to see him on the computer with his mother, web cam. Sara had once met her

when she came to visit, They were talkingabout Bethany coming down to live in Las Vegas, she was

thinking about it.To Sara, Bethany 'Beth' Grissom reminded her of Grissom. Beth seemed to notice

her importance in Grissom's life from the start since he invited Sara over for Christmas, a bold move

in Sara's book but her husband's ways were... well his ways. Grissom logged off and looked at his

wife "She coming to for a visit?" Sara asked and Grissom reached his hand out, Sara took it and he

pulled her onto his lap. "She's coming and I told she'll have a surprise" Sara laughed and looked at

him, "You didn't tell her we were married and she has a granddaughter, shame on you Gilbert

Grissom" He just looked at her, he remembered the first time and the only time his mother had met

her, later his mother had said "Sara is more than a co-worker to you Gil, I know you're her boss,

but your job won't be there forever in your life, but Sara will." he never forgot what she said and

he's glad Sara was now his wife.

Flashback, Christmas of 04

Sara sat in the breakroom reading one of Grissom's books, he never minded her stealing one or two

and bringing them back later. It was friday and Christmas Eve, Swing and Graveyard were just

sitting around since a case hadn't come up. Judy the Secretary from up front came in. "Mr. Grissom"

Grissom looked up as she continued " a woman is in waiting, I think it's your mother" with that

Grissom got up andleft the breakroom. Catherine got up and so did Sara, carrying her book

'Entomology and Forensics' The teams soon followed, Mrs. Grissom had a welcoming party. She

looked at them all and noticed Sara, she had saw a picture of Sara on Grissom home desk years

before, but now it was gone "Sara" she said and walked over to her, "I've heard so much about

you" Beth finished and Sara looked at Grissom. He was really imbaressed, he had told his mother

about Sara and not about the team. He was in deep water for sure, but not with the team... with

Sara. "Really, seems Grissom's been running his mouth" looking at Grissom before Beth. "Oh it's

nothing too bad just how he said you were his brightest student when he taught college" Beth said

reading Sara's lips. Sara gave him a look that said 'You're dead', "I camefor Christmas, I want you

to join us" Grissom looked down. " I will and thank you" Sara left at that and they all looked at

Grissom, he was in shock. Having Sara for Christmas would be very... well eventful.

Back to the Present

"Yeah that was imbaressing" Grissom said and Sara smiled, "Except for Boston, it was like every

other Christamas we spent together before I came to Las Vegas, you forgot something" slipping his

wedding band onto his finger. He at times wished he could yell at the lab, telling everyone about his

wife, but for now it was secret. " I have a doctor's appointment at 3pm, I have to go get ready"

Sara said getting off his lap but kissing him before she did. "I love you" he whispered and Sara

smiled. She loved her husband and her daughter, she'd die beforegiving them up, Grissom on the

other hand said "I'd give up CSI before you and Sidle", he had said that the moment he put the

engagement ring on her finger... the first time. "I love you too" escaped her mouth.

7 pm, 4 hours before shift

Grissom found Sara in the bathroom over the toliet vomiting. He had just gotten back from taking

Sidle to the new Baby and Baby Co., it was a store for babies and had bought her some clothes.

Grissom was worried, "Sara, Beautiful Girl?" Sara flushed the toilet and looked at him. "Confirmed

by Dr. Hewlett, we concieved on our wedding night. I am two months pregnant." she said smiling.

He had things running through his mind 'Finally, after months of trying we're pregnant' He pulled her

into a hug and Sara kissed him. "Three months of trying and finally on our wedding night. Is she

sure?" was his first responds. Sara nodded and smiled "Yes she's sure, I'll be coming in late, around

3 and Catherine already knows. What did you get Sidle?" she asked and Grissom motioned to the

bed. They were happy... married, 1 1/2 kids, a job, two dogs and a house. What more could they

ask for?


	9. Finding Out and Hospital Talk

Post Way to Go, This is where the team finds out about Sara and Grissom. They didn't planned it and Brass is back, Sara is 5 months with a boy or a girl? Which is it? Finding Out the Truth

The team sat in Catherine's house just playing around. It was saturday and they were having a

welcome home from the hospital party for Brass. Grissom's phone rang while he sat talking with

Brass, Catherine sat with them while the boys, Sofia and Sara played a game of Clue. "Grissom,

whoa... Sendy calm down, what's wrong? Oh God... SARA" he yelled and Sara looked up at her

husband quickly. "Gris what is it?" she asked and he looked at her with worried eyes. "Sidle's been

taken to the hospital, she got into a chemical. Sendy doesn't know what. Thet're pumping her

stomach as we speak." His words made her start crying, " I knew I should've stayed home with her,

but you said no. How could you?" as she hit him. Nick and Greg had to drag her off. "HOW

COULD YOU?" she yelled several times. "She's our daughter and now she's dying, I should've

stayed home and you didn't let me." her tears made him hug her. "She'll be fine, she's had us both in

her." He said and she continued to cry. "We'll be at the hospital" he said and helpped Sara to the

car. They arrived at the hospital and soon after the team did as well. Catherine found the two

standing over a little girl around a year old, the pediatrician was talking, "It was just dishwashing

liquid, we'll keep her overnight just to make sure she'll be okay. Call if you need anything." he said

and walked out. Sidle opened her eyes and Sara smiled, "Hey there," as she picked her up. Sidle

clug to her mother. Grissom cleared her IV line so it didn't rip. "I'm sorry "Sara said looking at her

husband. "Just a worried mother, protective of her child," he said and kissed both her's and Sidle's

heads. A nurse came in and went over to them, "Mr. and Mrs. Grissom, there's a party of 7 wanting

in, one's waving a Police badge and the other a Crime Lab badge. They said they were friends of

your's, should I let them in or call security?" the young nurse asked and Sara looked at Grissom.

"We should let them know why you were yelling and hitting me." he said plainly. "Let them in," Sara

said and minutes later the team and Brass came in. "Well you're calmmed down," Nick said and

Sara looked at Sidle, the little girl was looking at them with wide eyes. "Sidle, these are your aunts

and uncles, along with Grandpaw Jim," Grissom said and Brass came over. "So this is what the

fussing was over. Hello," Brass said and took Sidle's hand, the one year old hid her face in Sara's

chest. " Hey there, can't you say hello, can you Little CSI, come on say hello to your grandpaw"

Sara said said and Sidle looked at her mother. " What's her name?" Greg asked and Grissom

looked at him, "Sidle Kathleen Grissom, she's year old." Catherine looked at the family, "How and

why did you keep this little gem a secret?" Catherine asked seriously and Sara smiled. "How is

easy, no pictures and a babysitter" Sara said and Grissom finished it, "Why is because we're

secretly married and that's why she had to be a secret. Sidle is the reason we don't do overtime

unless it's due to a case and also why we don't come in on weekends. She's our life." Sara alooked

at him strangely, "you act like she's our only child." she said and he just smirked. "We have two girls

not one and I plan on having more than two girls." Grissom replied and Greg looked at them. "No

talking like that, I can actually picture things." They all looked at Greg and Sara looked at her

husband. "That's Greg for you" she said and they all laughed.


End file.
